


One Year Can Change You

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto reflects on the past year.





	One Year Can Change You

Just a year ago, he was just a Torchwood employee. Life consisted of making coffee, hunting Weevils, and dealing with his break up with Jack. The Doctor had popped by last October to visit Jack for a while. Ianto tried to ignore the Doctor at first. He supposed it was because of jealousy since Jack was spending more time with the Doctor than him. But the Doctor had been persistent in becoming friends with him. Each night, before Ianto left, the Doctor would rush to his side and ask him out for a cuppa coffee, but he would always brush the Time Lord aside. He still wasn't sure what made him finally say yes, but he was glad that he had. Ianto found his best friend. They had become inseparable. During the day, the Doctor would follow him around while he worked, asking him all sorts of questions from 'what's your favourite colour' to 'so how'd you get into a relationship with Jack'. At night, they'd leave the Hub together and head over to Ianto's flat for the night. They'd stay up for most of the night, sitting at the table and chatting over cups of tea, watching old films, and discussing their favourite books. Ianto didn't realize it then, but looking back, he had been falling in love with the Doctor.

Last Christmas was when their relationship began to change. Jack had given everyone the day off, and as per usual, the Doctor and he were spending the day together. After Ianto had given the Doctor his gift (a very expensive set of the complete works of Charles Dickens), the Doctor said that Ianto's gift was outside. They trudged outside through five inches of snow to an abandoned warehouse five blocks away from Ianto's flat. Ianto had scoffed when all it was was an old police telephone box. The Doctor had grinned that amused grin of his and said playfully, "Oh, Ianto Jones, you're in for a surprise." 

And indeed, he was surprised. The Doctor had told him about his adventures in time and space, but he had never talked about _what_ he travelled in. The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS and said in an official tone as he gestured for Ianto to enter, "Welcome aboard."

Ianto was glad he had taken up the Doctor's offer to travel with him. Who knew so much was out there? There was no way Torchwood could have ever prepared him for some of the things the Doctor had shown him.

And who would have known, that while they were watching the final moments of a dying sun, the Doctor would cup Ianto's cheek, snog him, and confess that he had been in love since the first time they met? 

All that in only one year.

"What are you doing, love?"

Ianto looked up from his journal and smiled at his lover. "Just thinking about the past year, that's all." Ianto raised his eyebrow when he realized that the Doctor was rocking on his heels, clearly hiding something behind his back. "What do you have there?"

The Doctor grinned cheekily and whipped out a neatly wrapped box. "Merry Christmas, Ianto!" he shouted. He flopped down beside Ianto on the sofa and watched eagerly as Ianto slowly unwrapped the present. Ianto gasped when he saw what was inside; he looked to the Doctor for conformation. 

"Two tickets to see Oscar Wilde's _The Importance of Being Earnest_ at it's first ever performance. Only the best for my soul mate." He popped the 't' on the end. 

Ianto was simply speechless. Tears began to trickle down his cheeks as he hugged his lover. "My gift is bollocks compared to yours!" he sniffled.

The Doctor cupped his cheek and gazed into his eyes. "Ianto Jones, just having you near me is the best present I could ever have or want." He leaned forward and gently kissed Ianto's lips and licked his tears away. He smiled at Ianto, his crow's feet crinkling, and kissed Ianto's forehead. "C'mon, let's go see that play."


End file.
